Episode 51 (13 August 1985)
Synopsis Lofty is rehired by Den to work at The Vic following Michelle's firing. Sharon finds a raffle ticket on the floor and snaps at Ethel, telling her that her work is poor. Ethel is shocked by Sharon and tells her she only answers to Den. Sharon tells Den that Angie, who has gone to a health farm, would be disappointed in the state of The Vic if she returned to see it in the state it is. Debbie and Andy enjoy watching a film together, making them late for work. Ali and Sue decide to go on holiday and ask Lofty to cover the café for them. Lofty tells them he cannot as he is working for Den again, so they decide to shut the café up for two weeks whilst they go away. Arthur is still offended after Pete's comments about him and his unemployment from the charity do the night before. Den phones his mistress again. Ethel tells Lou that if Nick does return she will get Ernie on him. Lou comes across two men who claim to have a wardrobe delivery for Number 43. Lou lets them in. The Fowlers fear that they will be split up by the Department of Social Security for overcrowding. Arthur tells them that if anything happens he will not let them be split up. Sharon flirts with Lofty behind the bar. Den is unimpressed and sends Sharon upstairs. Lou is confronted by one of the men who took the wardrobe into Number 43; they say they got the wrong address and need to retrieve the wardrobe, so Lou lets them back in. Naima bumps into Pauline and hands her a note: it has her new address on it. Naima tells Pauline she is leaving and asks her not to disclose her new address with Saeed. Dot admires the new baby and reminisces about Nick when he was a child. She digs again at the local community for not welcoming Nick back to the Square with open arms. Andy and Tony go to Andy's house where Andy is shocked to find he has been burgled. A policeman visits them along with Pauline, who tells Andy, Debbie and the policeman about what Lou has done. Andy and Debbie tell Pauline they are not angry at Lou and they understand the situation. Mary visits Pauline to try and talk to her, but Pauline is busy. Naima heads off in the back of a taxi, leaving Saeed devastated. Pauline visits Mary at her flat and they talk. Mary reveals to Pauline that she is illiterate; Pauline suggests adult literacy classes at the community centre. Mary is ashamed by her illiteracy and assumes Pauline will spread the news on the Square, so she angrily tells her that she is also due in court the next day for shoplifting. Cast Regular cast *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Saeed Jeffery - Andrew Johnson *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton Guest cast *Policeman - David Baukham *Wardrobe Man - Malcolm Kaye Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *43 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street Market *Foodstore *Launderette *Al's Café Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'I don't think you should move anything 'til the police get here.' Category:Episode Category:1985 Episodes